


¿Que vas a hacer, cobarde?

by TamaraMerello



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Gay Character, Gay Sex, High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Roommates, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello
Summary: —Mi compañero de cuarto se me declaró anoche. ¿que se supone que haga ahora?¿como voy a mirarlo a los ojos?.— esto descolocó a James.—¿De que diablos estas hablando?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	¿Que vas a hacer, cobarde?

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Marvel, la historia es mia.

James se encontró a sí mismo sentado a las afueras del campus, esperando a Steve, como todos los jueves. llevaba días durmiendo mal, y últimamente tenia un humor que rozaba lo horrible. Cuando paso por su mente la idea de irse, de posponer la reunión, vio a su mejor amigo acercarse.

Hoy Steve parecía pensativo, contrariado, y, sinceramente, James no estaba con la energía para lo que seguía.

Cuando estaba por decirle a Steve que tal vez deberían reunirse mas tarde, el rubio soltó la bomba.

—Mi compañero de cuarto se me declaró anoche. ¿que se supone que haga ahora?¿como voy a mirarlo a los ojos?.— esto descolocó a James.

—¿De que diablos estas hablando?

—¿Que le digo Bucky? él es mi amigo, no quiero que todo se ponga incomodo— llegados a este punto, James, que tenia sueño y ahora estaba totalmente de mal humor, apretó la mandíbula y le contesto.

—No haces nada. Le dices como te sientes. Que no sientes lo mismo. Pero que quieres seguir siendo su amigo. — Parecía que Steve estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero Bucky no había terminado—Él te va a decir que está bien. Que nada va a cambiar. Pero va a tomar espacio porque necesita dejar de quererte. Como no puede mudarse hasta el final del semestre, van a seguir viviendo juntos. Pero a pesar de los deseos de ambos, nada va a ser lo mismo. Todo va a ser incomodo.

El rubio hizo una mueca, eso era exactamente lo que no quería que pasara.

—Pero no te preocupes, Tony te va a superar, va a salir con otras personas tratando de seguir adelante. Y lo va a hacer.

Llegados a este punto, el rubio se encontraba mirando al frente, con los dientes apretados.

—Mientras tanto tú vas a preguntarte que habría pasado si no hubieras sido un cobarde.—Ahora Steve lo estaba mirando.—Y cuando él ya esté bien. Cuando esté saliendo con alguien. O cuando un fin de semana vuelva con compañía.—dijo James haciendo contacto visual—Tu te vas a quedar callado, mirando al techo sin hacer un solo ruido mientras escuchas como alguien más lo hace gemir a través de las paredes. Pero vas a dejarlo pasar, porque no te queda otra opción. Porque ya lo rechazaste.

—Buck...

—Y mucho tiempo después.—siguió el moreno—Cuando ya no soportes la situación, si es que en ese momento tienes el coraje. Porque, no me mientas Stevie, te conozco desde que pesabas 70 kilos mojado, la única razón por la que le dirías que no al mocoso que vive contigo es porque eres cobarde. porque solo estas pensando en que dirán los otros. así que si en ese momento tienes el coraje que antes no tuviste, le vas a decir cómo te sientes, que quieres probar algo con él. Pero ya va a ser tarde, porque llegados a ese punto, Tony llevé desconocidos durante semanas para ver si provocaba algo. Y encontró a alguien que lo hizo sentir bien, que no lo hacía sentir incorrecto. Alguien que devolvía sus sentimientos. Y no te va a quedar nada más que hacer que aceptar la situación.

Steve parecía estar procesando todo lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, parecía sentir lo que sentiría su "yo del futuro". Estaba pasando por muchas emociones, sentía frustración, miedo,vergüenza. No quería pensar en que dirían los otros. Pero...y si Bucky tenia razón...¿se arrepentiría de decir no?

—Y si no tienes el coraje, bueno, en ese momento va a faltar poco para el fin del semestre, son solo un par de semanas de escucharlo con otras personas, luego el va a cambiar de compañero, porque "de verdad es incomodo". Y, nuevamente, no te quedará más que aceptar la situación.

James miró fijo a su amigo.

—Entonces, ¿que vas a hacer, cobarde?

Tal vez James se paso con esto ultimo, pero estaba cansado, no solo físicamente, estaba cansado de ver a su mejor amigo auto sabotearse solo por el "que dirán". James sabe que Steve está enamorado de Tony, lo noto todas las veces que el rubio hablo de él, cada vez que los vio interactuar. James sabe que Steve ama al mocoso. Y cuando ve al rubio ponerse de pie, e ir velozmente hacia el campus, sabe que hizo lo correcto.

Aunque, por la noche, cuando escucha el golpe regular de la cama de la habitación junto a la suya, y los gemidos bajos que atraviesan las paredes finas como el papel del campus, se pregunta si realmente hizo lo correcto.

Bueno, cree que escuchar al rubio follando es un precio bajo a pagar por la felicidad de su mejor amigo. Aunque desearía que Tony fuese mas silencioso, James de verdad necesita dormir...

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, pueden seguirme en Facebook!  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tony-centric-fanfics-100745048739043


End file.
